


Взаимопонимание

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Первый поцелуй и сопутствующее.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 27





	Взаимопонимание

— Закрой глаза, — говорит Куро.

Кенма смотрит на него ещё несколько секунд, а затем повинуется. Он не знает, что Куро затеял, но доверяет ему. Кенма ждёт. 

Он сидит на кровати, опираясь спиной о стену. Ноги опутаны пледом, в руках PSP. Куро пришёл с час назад, задумчивый и беспокойный. Ходил по комнате, трогал вещи, садился, опять вставал. Кенма наблюдал, но не вмешивался. Было не время. Куро собирал решимость — и вот, похоже, собрал. Теперь он сидит рядом, и Кенма чувствует его близкое присутствие. Слышит его дыхание, чуть более громкое, чем обычно, шорох одежды. Кровать скрипит и вздрагивает: Куро забирается на неё с ногами. На закрытые веки ложится тень, и Кенма понимает, что Куро приблизился к нему вплотную, за мгновение до того, как лица — губ — касается чужое дыхание. Кенма подбирается, понимая, что сейчас произойдёт. Сердце принимается стучать быстро-быстро, подскакивая куда-то к горлу. Кенма невольно задерживает дыхание. Секунды растягиваются и раскаляются, губы пересыхают, норовя приоткрыться… но прикосновения всё нет. Кенма ждёт, ждёт долго, и наконец открывает глаза.

Лицо Куро так близко, что видно каждую ресничку, рисунок прожилок на радужке. И взгляд у Куро виноватый. 

— Прости, — говорит он негромко и хрипло, отводя глаза. — Прости, паршивая была идея, — и начинает отстраняться.

Кенма тянется вперёд прежде, чем успевает подумать и что-либо решить, прежде, чем всё успевает в десятки раз усложниться. Поцелуй выходит сухой и шершавый, потому что губы у Куро обкусаны и в тонких корочках, а Кенма свои так и не облизал. Горячее сухое прикосновение, изумлённые выдохи с обеих сторон, и они застывают в шатком неудобном равновесии. А потом Куро прерывисто шепчет «господи боже мой» и целует Кенму уже по-настоящему. Кенма отвечает, неуверенно теряясь в движениях. Куро сгребает его в объятия, опрокидывает, наваливаясь сверху и заставляя сдавленно охнуть. Между ними смятый плед, и приставка врезается в бок. Кенма задыхается, и Куро отпускает его губы, тоже тяжело дыша. Жарко. Очень. Кенма приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на Куро сквозь ресницы. Вид у того такой, будто он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Кенме тоже уже немного нехорошо от слишком сильно колотящегося сердца. Он вновь опускает веки и сглатывает. Куро обмякает, придавливая его как горячее и очень тяжёлое одеяло. Кенма теперь чувствует и его сердцебиение, отчётливое и сильное. Он хочет спихнуть Куро с себя, обхватывает его руками, но в итоге так и замирает, обнимая.

Минуты медленно текут. Куро чересчур тяжёлый, и Кенме трудно дышать, но он всё ещё не шевелится.

— Я… не ожидал, — жарко выдыхает Куро Кенме в шею. 

На коже оседает его короткий смешок. 

— Я тоже, — говорит Кенма. 

Он знает, что они немного о разном сейчас, но это неважно. 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Куро.

«Я знаю», — думает Кенма. Он должен бы ответить симметрично, но слишком сбит с толку.

Куро вздыхает, приподнимается и заваливается рядом на бок, чтобы не давить больше на Кенму. 

— Не мог придумать, как тебе сказать, — произносит Куро после паузы. — Боялся напугать.

Кенма признаёт, что страх этот имел под собой некоторые основания. Он тоже поворачивается на бок. Их с Куро лица снова очень близко, но безумное волнение уже схлынуло. Кенма тянется рукой и касается щеки Куро кончиками пальцев, трогает уголок губ. Куро накрывает его руку своей. Улыбается. 

— Куро, — говорит Кенма.

Всё случилось слишком быстро и слишком внезапно, в голове до сих пор сумятица, и Кенма ни к чему ещё не готов. Но он рад, что не позволил Куро отстраниться. Рад, что не начал думать. 

Он облизывает губы. Не отрываясь, смотрит Куро в полные нежного тепла глаза.

— Я знаю, — мягко отвечает Куро на то, что он пока не в силах произнести.

Да. Теперь, пожалуй, Куро знает.

Кенма закрывает глаза и чувствует улыбку на своих губах.


End file.
